Network devices, such as switches, routers, hubs, servers (e.g., rackmount servers) may include a chassis with one or more slots. Network components, such as line cards, may be inserted into the slots. The network components may perform various functions that may be used during the operation of the network device. For example, a switch may include multiple line cards that are inserted into multiple slots in the chassis of the switch. Each of the line cards may be coupled to other network devices (e.g., to ports of other switches), to other line cards within the same network device, and/or to different networks. Each network component may be coupled to a fabric of the network device via one or more connectors inside the chassis of the network device. For example, each network component may include a connector that may be coupled to another connector on a fabric or a mid-plane of the network device. The fabric may allow the different network components to communicate data with each other. For example, the fabric may allow data received from a first port of a first line card to be communicated (e.g., routed) to a second port of a second line card.